


VIP Only

by withcoffeespoons



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e13 No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, No editing we die like mne, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withcoffeespoons/pseuds/withcoffeespoons
Summary: “This is high stakes shit and I am having a hard time convincing myself it’s worth caring about more than Eliot.”





	VIP Only

**Author's Note:**

> 4x13 did a lot of injustices, but denying Margo and Quentin a moment is pretty high up on that list. Canon compliant, but I like to think it exists in a happier AU.

“This seat taken?” Quentin asked, exhaustion flooding from head to toe. Margo looked up at him, looked through him for a second like she didn’t even recognize him. Watching her reel herself in was like watching a Mending, all the cracks disappearing.

“VIP only.”

“So can I...”

“So sit your ass down, Coldwater.” She patted the space beside her. “You’re a pretty damn IP in this room.”

On the other side of that door, Lipson was trying to make sure Eliot’s insides stayed where they belong.

A moment passed before Quentin asked, “Anything yet?”

Margo shook her head. She ducked her head down, her hair falling to cover her face.

_Oh_ , thought Quentin. _That’s what it looks like._

“You know something? I don’t know how to be who I am without him. I’ve been trying, but I don’t know if I like who that is, so I’d just as soon fucking have him back.”

Platitudes dried on his tongue—they weren’t out of the woods yet. There were a million ways this could go wrong, not least of all that Eliot could still die. Fuck, they could all die.

Instead, he gave Margo the cliffs notes. He clued her in on how much hope this little plan of theirs held.

“Tell me I can do this,” Quentin pleaded, voice barely more than a whisper. “Because this is high stakes shit and I am having a hard time convincing myself it’s worth caring about more than Eliot.”

“It’s not,” Margo said quickly. Her voice was worn from fear-fueled rage. “But you can. Fuck, Quentin, maybe you should.”

Something in her voice made him ask, “Why me?” He swallowed thickly. “I mean, shouldn’t it be, I don’t know, Kady, or Alice, or—“ He was tired of trying to be the guy who saved the world.

“Because that piece of shit Monster hurt El. He took him away from the only people who gave two shits about him, and tried to break us because we did.” Her flinty eyes focused on him, something genuine beneath the rage, and Quentin shifted nervously under its intensity. “So you yeet that motherfucker into the asscrack of the universe. You do it for him, and you do it for me. And you fucking bring your ass back here when you’re done because Eliot’s going to need us.”

And Margo—powerful, fierce Margo—reached for Quentin’s hand and wound her fingers through his.

“Keep him safe,” Quentin said through the weight in his chest. “Tell him—“

“Tell him yourself.”

With difficulty, Quentin pulled his hand from Margo’s. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
